Equilibrium
by quinnalyn
Summary: Jasdero/Devit. After a painful and confusing transformation into the Bonds of Noah, the Twins are desperate to regain their footing Incomplete indefinitely. M for monstrositythatmustbemurdered and fail!sex in the future .
1. WTF were you trying to do!

When Devit woke up, he was irritable. This he attributed mostly to the fact that for some reason, his blankets had vanished. He lay there shivering, feeling like something wasn't right for a few minutes. He rolled over with an exasperated sigh and was greeted with an eyeful of his twin, Jasdero. The grey skinned teen sighed contentedly, fast asleep, and pulled Devit's quilt tighter under his chin.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" the raven-haired boy shouted, kicking his twin off the mattress and onto the hard floor. This he instantly regretted, as a jarring pain tore through his shoulder.

Jasdero sat up groggily, clutching his shoulder and blinking his golden eyes. "W-why did Devi do that?" he asked in an injured tone.

"Tell me what you were doing in my bed!" Devit repeated, massaging his own aching shoulder, an indirect side-effect of Jasdero's fall.

"Now Dero's shoulder hurts..." Devit's twin seemed oblivious to his outrage.

Devit sat up and took the blonde's shoulders in his hands. "Why. Were. You. In. My. Bed."

"Dero was scared. And cold." He said, sounding so innocent that Devit found it impossible to stay mad at him.

"Were you having nightmares again?"

Dero nodded.

"Hmm..." Devit let go of his twin's shoulders. "The Earl said those would stop since we became a Noah..." He remembered the portly man smiling, greeting them as his children and explaining that they were something called the Bonds of Noah. He remembered it like it was yesterday. _That's because it was, idiot._ He reminded himself. Subconsciously, he reached up a grey hand and touched his forehead, which was still clad in linen bandages from yesterday morning.

"How are Devi's stickers feeling?" Dero asked, noticing the way his twin winced when he touched the bandages. "Mine still hurt." He said.

"They're stigmata. I think." Devit said. "We should probably take off the bandages." He reached up to his twin's face and gingerly unwrapped the cloth to reveal a row of seven crosses tattooed there, still dark red with dried blood. He then removed his own dressings. Both of them were uncommonly silent, undoubtedly remembering the violent hurricane that their lives had become over that past week.

"What are we now?" Jasdero asked quietly.

"I don't know anymore." Devit felt sick as he remembered the horrible things they had done and the agony of what the fat man had called their 'Transformation'. Tears slid down Jasdero's cheeks; he seemed to be the more emotional of the two. Devit took the blonde's head in his hands and smiled. "But it'll be okay, Dero. Everything is going to get better."

It felt strange to be holding Jasdero this way, so Devit let his hands fall to his side. Until a week ago, he had no twin, no counterpart. There had been no Jasdero and Devit, only Jasdevi. He felt harsh now, as if all of his emotions had been robbed from him and placed in this other body. Looking at his new twin was like looking at himself in some warped mirror. He felt everything Dero felt, his still throbbing shoulder was proof enough of that. He remembered the Millennium Earl's words: 'While it's unusual, some Noah are split into two bodies during their Transformation, and vise versa. You may experience joined sensations, disorientation and severe bipolarity until your inner Noah settles into two equal parts and balances out.'

At the time, it had made no sense to either of the two, but it clicked in Devit's mind at that moment. He sat down on the floor next to Jasdero and hugged him, trying to absorb some of himself in the process. Jasdero had stopped crying and he wrapped his arms around his twin, burying his face in the other teen's dark, uneven hair. Devit didn't know if it was from lack of sleep or something else, but Jasdero's hands began to slip down his twin's back until they rested on his butt. "Okay, Dero, touchy feely moment over." He said, somewhat sternly.

Jasdero only held on tighter to Devit. Due to his twin's compromising position on the wood floor, he was off balance and the blonde easily pushed him over so Devit's head bumped the wall and he had to put his arms behind him to stop from falling further. "What the fuck was that, Dero?" he asked.

The long haired Noah smiled and placed a finger against his twin's lips. "Maybe this will get our body back, Devi." He said and crawled onto the startled male's lap.

"You're not thinking what I think you a-" Devit protested, but was cut off when Dero playfully nipped his twin's nose and kissed his lips, his tongue flicking out from between his own to slide between the dark haired teen's teeth.

Dero giggled at his twin's shocked reaction.

"Like it, Devi?" he asked, kissing him deeper this time.

Devit found it hard to think straight and his thought process resembled this: _FUCK! FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_ He was vaguely aware that Dero was undoing his belt (Devit always slept with his clothes on). His twin's hand lovingly brushed against his member, soliciting an unwanted moan from his twin's lips. _Wait, you're enjoying this?! You're actually letting your twin rape you?!?!_ Devit's twin attempted once again to kiss him, but this time, the darker haired of the two resisted, forcefully shoving his twin off his body. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Dero?" he screamed.

Tears welled up in Jasdero's eyes. "What did Dero d-do?" he stuttered, his large golden eyes trained on Devit's furious form.

"You're asking me what you did?!" Devit was furious.

"Dero saw Devi was sad and wanted to help..." Jasdero was helpless against his brother now.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I'd call help." Devit spat back, standing up and striding to the door. "Stupid son of a bitch." He muttered, wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him, leaving his twin bewildered and lonely on the hard floor.

* * *

WOOHOO FOR TWINCEST!!!! I love Jasdevi and think that they need more love than they get. I actually wrote this because I was in a moment of severe writer's block and extremely pissed off. But I think I'll continue it if I can scratch up the courage to write the impending sex scene at the end. Scratch that last statement...I WILL continue this, and if I feel my sex scene has the intensity of a cardboard box, then I'll spam/threaten all my friends to do it for me. ^^ Yes, Kylie, that means YOU.

Disclaimer: If Jasdevi or D. Gray-Man were mine, things would be very different...*maniacal laugh*...Alas, they aren't, so don't sue me.


	2. Meet the Noah!

Devit stormed down the narrow hall that him and Jasdero's room was in. What the hell had his twin been thinking? That he would just submit to him and take that shit from...well, from himself basically. He was shocked and disgusted. Devit knew he shouldn't have yelled at Dero, the blonde was too sensitive for that. But why goddamn it?! That idiot!!! Devit rounded a corner, head down and ran into something that felt oddly like something's stomach. He looked up to see another Noah, one who was tall, with dark, wavy hair.

"What the hell is going on here?" the new Noah asked.

"Who are you?" Devit snapped, trying to push his way past the man.

The older male merely shifted to block Devit's passage. "I asked you first." He insisted.

"Fuck off and let me past." Devit snarled.

The tall Noah sighed. "Very well. I'll just go ask your twin." He said in mock defeat.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? I didn't say you could go back there!" the younger boy demanded, blocking the way with his arms.

"I'm the Noah of Pleasure. And who said I'd ask to go in your room?" the man asked, then proceeded to walk straight through Devit and continue down the hall. "I'm going to find out why you two were shouting loud enough to wake me up." He continued over his shoulder to an utterly shocked Devit.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" he asked incredulously.

"I walked through you." The Noah replied, not even bothering to turn around. "And no, you can't do it too, that's not the Bonds' power."

_That sucks...It'd be so badass if I could walk through things..._ Devit admitted defeat to this new Noah and stormed off to nowhere in particular, muttering insults at the Pleasure Noah's receding figure.

Once downstairs, the maze of hallways opened up into a huge atrium and the sudden vertigo made Devit stagger back. "Neat, isn't it." A voice behind him said. He whirled around to see a girl, slightly younger then himself, standing there. "It's my favorite of all the Millennium Earl's hideouts." She said.

"Are you a Noah too?" Devit asked.

"Mm-hmm. I'm Road Kamelot," she said, smiling and sticking out a hand. Devit took it tentatively. "You're Jasdevi, right?"

"No. That's only before me and Dero got split up." He said.

"Oh. Yeah. The Earl told me about you two. Wanna get some breakfast?"

"I've got to go to..." Devit trailed off, he'd been so intent on getting away from his twin he had no clue what his purpose had been. "Never mind. Where's the kitchen?" he asked.

"This way." Road said, leading him across the checkerboard tile floor of the large chamber. Devit stalked behind her, feeling lonely without Jasdero, but so disgusted and shocked at his actions and far too proud to forgive his twin. The kitchen was large and spacious, like that of a professional culinary school.

Devit looked around, feeling lost. "Where's the food?" he asked.

Road giggled. "If you wanted food, you should have gone to the pantry!" she said.

"Shut up." Devit snapped. "It's not like I've been here that long."

Road furrowed her brow and pulled a large lollipop out of her skirt pocket, sucking on it meditatively. She saw something behind Devit and gave her candy one final lick. "Hey, Tyki. You met Jasdevi yet?"

"Who the hell is-" Devit began, turning around and seeing the handsome man from earlier. "You?"

"Who else would I be?" the man called Tyki asked. He acknowledged Road and sat down on a stool. Road immediately plopped herself on Tyki's lap. Seeing the two together made the oh-so familiar feeling of rejection creep into the pit of Devit's stomach. He knew he was still an outsider and longed for the only one who understood him. He subconsciously pulled up the image of his twin in his mind.

"Where's your other half?" Road asked him, as if reading his mind.

"Did you just-" he began to ask her before Tyki interrupted him.

"Yeah, what did you do to him? He wouldn't even say a word to me." He asked.

"None of your business." Devit snapped. _I'm really gonna hate this guy..._ he thought. "He's just having trouble adjusting."

"You don't look so hot either." Tyki pointed out, pushing Road off his legs.

Devit looked at himself. He was still wearing the stitched leather pants and shirt that the Millennium Earl had given him 3 days ago. He picked at a scratch on his hand, ignoring Tyki's comment.

Road made a small noise of realization. "Ooh! I know! Did you kiss your twin?" she asked excitedly.

"What?! Of course not!" Devit lied furiously, but he could feel his cheeks flush red hot.

"Yes you did!" Road probed in a singsong voice.

"Shut up! It was his fault!"

"I bet you enjoyed it." Tyki said, a sadistic smirk spreading across his face.

Devit blushed redder. "Did not!" he denied, trying to sound intimidating.

The other Noah just giggled. "Don't worry." Road said. ""Incestual relationships are quite common in the Clan of Noah, since we don't exactly get along with normal humans.

_Oh. My. God. That's DISGUSTING!_ Devit thought. "So whenever you wanna get laid you just..." he trailed off.

"Pretty much." Road said offhandedly. Devit would never think of these two the same way again after she said that. "I'm surprised you two haven't developed feelings for each other before this. Especially since you got split up."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Devit asked.

"Sex balances out our Inner Noah." Road explained. "It helps make us more powerful and settle any inner conflicts. Since you and Jasdero had a pretty difficult transformation, fucking each other might actually help you adjust to the shock of suddenly having two bodies."

Devit realized his mouth was hanging open. "Oh my fucking god, my idiot brother was actually right?!"

"Wait. HE said that?!" Tyki interrupted.

"Yeah. And now I feel like shit." Devit said, slightly dazed at his brother's unusual lack of stupidity.

"Don't." Tyki said heartlessly.

"But I made him cry!" Devit insisted.

"Then apologize." Road insisted.

"You're not my mom!" Devit snapped. Road shrugged and she and Tyki walked off. Devit glared after them, contemplating the purple-haired girl's advice about incestual sex. Abruptly, a sharp stinging pain tore at the corner of his mouth. He swatted at his face, thinking it was an insect. No bug flew away from his grey skin. Another point of pain twinged, right next to the first. "OW!" he massaged his lips. Wondering what the hell was going on. When he felt yet another prick in his lip, he screamed out of confusion and pain. "FUCK! My face!"

Devit stood up, looking wildly around him, feeling more and more pain, moving from the corner of his mouth across his lips. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!" he shouted. Suddenly, he remembered how his shoulder had ached this morning after he'd pushed Jasdero to the floor. "Wait...Dero..." he stopped. _It must be him getting attacked!_ Devit thought. "SHIT!" he screamed, tearing out of the enormous kitchen and towards the room he shared with his twin.

* * *

Da-da-daaaah...CLIFF HANGER!!! I hate it when people do that to me, but now that I'm the writer, it feels grrrreat! [cue sadistic laughter]

Alright, I have this weird habit of always including random songs that remind me of my stories in the end. This chapter's songs are... Better (Plumb), Lucky (Jason Mraz), Tainted Love (Creature Feature). You know, none of those are remotely related to this chapter. But they make sense for this couple in different situations...(possible story ideas?)

*sigh* So how is it? Better than Chapter one? Worse? Pleeeeeeease review!!!!! I will dip myself in green bubbly goo and be transformed into a beast as only happens in comic books if you don't!!!!

By the way, I am NOT Hoshino-sensei, so please don't sue me for using her characters! ^^'


End file.
